Two Sharpays are Better Than One
by turboman
Summary: Suite Life and HSM xover. Maddie finds out that she is adopted while Sharpay and Ryan find out that they are not twins but are triplets. Maddie moves to Albuquerque for a year to live with them. New chapter up.
1. Bad Day

Chapter 1: Bad Day

_A/N: This is the first chapter to my new fic. The idea came to me one day while i was watching that episode of the suite life when Maddie and London have their parties on the same day. I asked myself, why does Liam not look like Maddie at all. Then this. Sp please read and review._

The hands on the clock slowly crept toward three o'clock where school would finally let out for the summer. For Madeline Fitzpatrick, it was a welcome sight since this had been the worst day of her life. It had started this morning when her brother, Liam, decided to lock the door to the bathroom and fall asleep inside. This made it impossible for her to get inside to get ready for school in time. So because of her brother she was late and missed the bus to school. When she finally got to school, she received a detention for her tardiness. The boy she had a crush on was suddenly off limits because he was with that dumb cheerleader, Dana. London spilled her lunch and the spaghetti sauce left a large stain on her white blouse. To top off her day she would have to stay and extra half an hour for her detention which would make her late for work at the Tipton.

"Madeline, where have you been? School ended nearly an hour ago." Mr. Moseby stood waiting for her at the front entrance and pointed to his watch.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moseby but I had to stay after school for detention. I was late for school this morning because my little brother locked me out of the bathroom." She would have gone on to talk about her bad day but Mr. Moseby just shook his head and pointed to the candy counter. She trudged over to the candy counter and stood behind it, trying to block out the unhappiness that she was feeling.

"Maddie, you know I'm really sorry about today. I didn't mean to spill it all over you. At least you can throw out that hideous white blouse." London walked up to the counter to chat with her friend.

"I know London. I'm not mad at you. This whole bad day started because of my booger for a brother Liam. I swear sometimes I don't think we're related." Maddie rested her chin in her hand and sighed. The day was only half way through and she wished she was home.

"Yeah, no one in your family is blonde except for your grandma. Everyone else had black or red hair." London added in a brief moment of cognitive clarity. Maddie's eyes widened at the revelation. Perhaps Liam was adopted! That would explain why he was such a booger.

"London, I don't know where you got that idea but you're a genius!" Maddie was starting to feel better about this day already.

"I know you are but what am I?" London crossed her arms and glared at Maddie.

"London, a genius is a smart person." Maddie stared blankly at London and thought of how the moment of her genius had already passed.

"Right, I knew that. I was just testing you." London left Maddie to her work.

_Later that afternoon_

The sun was going down and it was time for Maddie to punch out and head home. She said goodbye to Mr. Moseby and London on her way out of the hotel. She caught the bus home in silence and thought about asking her parents a few questions that night. Finally arriving at home, she trudged up the stairs and threw her book bag into her room before going into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, I was wondering. Is Liam adopted?" Her mother spit out the orange juice that she had been drinking and put the cup down quickly. She turned to face Maddie who had a confused look on her face from her mother's odd behavior.

"Actually, Madeline, your father and I wanted to talk to you about something later tonight but I guess we'll do it now. Irving! Get in here now!" She yelled into the house to get Irving to appear.

"Yeah, what is it now?" He stuck his head into the kitchen. Noticing Maddie standing there with an even more confused face, he stepped fully into the kitchen. Her mother made a gesture to get him to start talking.

"Uhh, Madeline, your mother and I have something to tell you." He stuttered and didn't make eye contact, choosing to stare at the floor.

"Liam is adopted isn't he?" She nodded her head and smiled. Her parents frowned and looked at each other before continuing.

"No. Actually, you are the one that is adopted, Madeline." Her mother finally answered. Maddie's face fell as she tried to take in the news that she just received.

"I'm…adopted?" She asked them with some sadness in her voice. They didn't answer her verbally but they nodded their heads.

"Honey I think you should sit down. We'll tell you the whole story." She pulled a seat out for Maddie who slowly took it, at a loss for words. Her mother sighed before finally starting.

"When you were born, your birth mother couldn't take care of you. She had two other children to take care of and had not been prepared for a third. I had just lost my first child in a miscarriage and was in the hospital that day. I heard about you from a nurse and I decided to meet this other woman." She sniffed at the memory, the tears making there way from her eyes to her chin.

"Your mother became friends with the woman quickly and they decided that she would give you to us to take care of as our own. We actually meant to tell you sooner but we kept putting it off. We figured you were a smart girl and would have figured it out by now. But we love you so much I guess you didn't want to believe the facts either." Maddie was crying by now, staring at the stain on the table that never went away.

"What made you decide to tell me now?" She finally asked after letting the information sink in for a few seconds.

"Well, we agreed to have you meet your real family last year. We kept putting it off though and for that we are terribly sorry." Her mother then broke down and started to cry hard, her husband holding her for support.

"It's okay mom, don't cry." Maddie rubbed her mom's shoulder to comfort her.

"Can you tell me about my birth family?" Maddie's father took over as her mother blew her nose.

"Well, your birth mother called us a few weeks ago and gave us an update about her family. Your birth father is a businessman and your birth mother is a clothing designer. She didn't want us to mention it but they are doing much better than we are. They have a large house in Albuquerque. They have a summer house in Hawaii and a winter house in Canada. You have a brother and a sister too." He paused as he thought about how to break the next part of the news.

"Well actually there is another part of your birth that your mother left out. You see the reason your birth mother couldn't keep you was because she had triplets. Back when you were born, she was a struggling artist and her husband had just been fired from another job. They could only afford to pay for two children so they were very grateful when we said we could take care of you. They let us name you since they hadn't thought of a name for you at the time. We officially adopted you the next week and you came home with us." Her father got up and brought a cup of tea for his wife to drink as Maddie sat in silence.

"I'm adopted. I guess I didn't want to believe the facts too." She sighed to herself and got up to go to her room.

"Oh, Maddie, one last thing. Your birth mother has been dying to finally meet you and now that you know we think you should go and visit her." She took the cup that her husband offered and took a sip. A few minutes of silence passed between them before her father hit himself in the face and stood up again.

"Maddie, we haven't been telling the truth again. The truth is, your mother and I already agreed that you spend the next year with your real family in Albuquerque. Your going to be leaving at the end of the month." Maddie got up from the table and left the room. Her parents hung their heads in shame as they couldn't say anything. Maddie came back into the room and hugged the two of them from behind.

"I understand, you guys were scared of how I would react and kept putting it off. Thank you for finally getting enough courage to tell me." She pulled back from them and smiled a half smile.

"At least you didn't wait until I was getting on the plane." She joked before leaving again for her room.

_In Albuquerque_

The day had not been going very well for the duo for Sharpay and Ryan Evans. They had been late for school because Ryan had forgotten to set his alarm clock. Sharpay depended on Ryan to wake her up since she hated alarm clocks. They missed the bus to school and had to walk. They both received detention for their tardiness and had to spend the afternoon painting sets for Ms. Darbus. Sharpay was even more infuriated by Troy and Gabriella's public displays of affection. Zeke's obvious attraction to her was cute at first but it was getting to the point where it was creepy.

Ryan's day wasn't much better. During the walk to school, the wind blew his hat off his head where it promptly got run over by a passing car. He got a zero for his homework because he forgot his papers in his rush that morning. A stray basketball knocked into him, causing him to spill his lunch on himself, staining his white shirt.

"Ugh, this has to be the worst day of my life." Sharpay said angrily as she threw the front door open and trudged into her house. They had missed the bus home and had to walk back in the rain. Ryan followed behind her into the kitchen where they found their mother sitting at the table.

"Hi mom, today was horrible for both of us so don't even ask." Sharpay plopped into a chair across from her mother as Ryan went into the refrigerator and pulled out a can of soda.

"She must have had a bad day too." Ryan heard his mother say to herself.

"Who had a bad day today?" Ryan asked as he sat down next to his mother. She looked at them for a moment before finally deciding to tell them.

"Okay, confession time. We used to be poor." Sharpay put her hands over her mouth and gasped.

"No, say it isn't true." She said, shock in her voice.

"It's true. Anyway, when you were born, I had triplets not twins. You guys have another sister." Ryan spit his soda all over the floor and looked at his mother pointedly.

"We couldn't afford to keep her so we gave her away to a nice family that had lost their own daughter. Anyway, long story short, you have another sister from Boston and she is going to live with us for the next year." Sharpay looked at Ryan for a moment before breaking out laughing.

"That's a good one mom. You had us going there for a moment." Sharpay said.

"No joke baby girl. She arrives at the end of the month." Her mother said as she left the two to talk over this shocking revelation.

_A/N: I'm not so sure i wrote this chapter very well but it's been bugging me for awhile so I decided to wirte it finally. For those of you reading my other fic, In Love With the Paparazzi, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Also, it is up to you, the reviewers to tell me what sort of pairings you want to see. I can do pretty much anything except Troy and Ryan. It's a little to weird for me. That and Zeke and Sharpay cause Zeke seemed extra creepy in the movie. Peace out._


	2. Last Train Home

Chapter 2: Last Train Home

_A/N: I wanted to get this chapter up today to celebrate Ashley Tisdale's birthday. She's 21 now so she can drink and gamble and all that other fun stuff. Anyway, Happy Birthday Ashley!_

An air of sadness could be felt in the lobby of the Tipton hotel as Maddie made her rounds saying goodbye to everyone. She had revealed to her friends at the hotel that she was adopted and that she was going to be living with her real family for the next year in New Mexico. She assured everyone that she would keep in touch and that she would be back.

"Oh, Maddie. I'm going to miss you so much." London sniffed as she hugged her closest friend. The hug lingered for a few seconds longer as London found herself unable to pull away from her friend.

"Ok London time to let go. I'll miss you too." Carrie pried London off as Mr. Moseby held her from latching back onto Maddie. Carrie then pulled Maddie into a hug with a bittersweet smile on her face.

"I'm gonna miss you kid." Carrie held her at arms length and admired how much she had grown since she had first met her.

"I'll miss you too Carrie. You were like a second mother to me. Since my mom is technically my second mom does that make you my third mom?" Maddie rambled as everyone gave her an odd look. Another fifteen minutes past as more of her friends came by to see her off and wish her good luck. The crowd soon dissipated as Maddie was left alone with Zack. He sat on a couch sullenly with his chin in his hands, staring off into space.

"What's wrong Zack?" She asked as she took a seat next to him on the couch. He didn't bat an eye at her question and continued to look straight ahead, as if in deep thought.

"You know I'll only be gone for a year. You're going to have so much fun in school this year that you'll forget all about me. And before you know it, I'll be back in Boston to finish my last year of school." Zack sighed as he turned slowly to face her.

"Maddie, you know I love you and that I would wait for you for however long you are away." Zack pulled her hands into his own and looked into her eyes. The sincerity in his eyes was evident as she felt the full emotion behind the sentiment.

"Zack I'm meeting my family. I'm not getting married." She laughed lightly at this but Zack kept a straight face.

"I know it's just…I'm really going to miss you." He pulled her into a hug suddenly and she was surprised at the speed that he moved. She eventually put her arms around him and returned the hug.

"I have to get going or I'm going to miss my plane. You know you can call me anytime, right?" She asked as she got up from the couch, glancing at her watch. Zack nodded and stood up also.

"Bye Zack." She said as she hugged him one last time before turning around and leaving the Tipton.

"Bye Maddie." Zack said into the empty space next to him after she had left.

_Airport_

Maddie said goodbye to her parents one last time before walking down the jetway to the airplane. She turned to wave at them again just before she went out of sight. A flight attendant greeted her at the door and showed her which side of the aircraft her seat was on. Finding her seat, she stored her carry on luggage under her seat and sat down, preparing for the long trip across the country.

"Goodbye Boston." She said out the window as her plane took off away from the afternoon sun.

_Albuquerque_

Another sigh escaped Sharpay's lips as she waited with her brother for the arrival of their long lost sister. There mother had been called into the office suddenly and left the task of picking Maddie up to her children.

"Do you have any threes?" Ryan asked her as he looked at a clock, boredom etched on his face.

"Go fish." Sharpay droned out. She noticed that a plane had just pulled in at the gate they were waiting at. She dropped her cards down and moved to a place closer to the gate so that she could get a better look.

"Hey, you lied!" Ryan exclaimed as he plucked two threes from Sharpay's discarded hand. Watching what his sister was doing, he finally noticed that the plane had landed so he began to put the cards away. He soon joined his sister as the doors to the gate opened and the passengers began to disembark. They looked into the crowd to try to identify there lost sibling.

"Do we have a sign or something? Cause how are we supposed to know what she looks like?" Sharpay just stared at her brother for a second before looking back to the crowd. Then she saw her. Their eyes met and they each couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ryan soon followed Sharpay's line of sight and saw her as well.

"Wow Shar, she looks exactly like you." She ignored him and began to walk up to her. Maddie also started to walk toward Sharpay as they continued to stare at each other. They met in the center of the waiting area as Ryan jogged over to catch up to them.

"I don't"

"Believe it." Maddie finished Sharpay's sentence as they stared at each other, baffled. It was like looking into a mirror.

"I really do have a sister!" They both screamed at the same time. They both covered their mouths in shock; moving in complete unison. They both began to tear up as they hugged each other. Ryan cleared his throat after a few minutes to get the girls' attention and they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Right, sorry. I'm Sharpay and this is my…well our brother, Ryan." She hugged Ryan briefly before she spoke next.

"My name's Maddie, short for Madeline." She giggled at the thought of finally meeting her siblings. To think, she was a triplet! They began to walk toward the exit as life stories were exchanged. Ryan chuckled to himself and shook his head as the topic soon switched to girl talk. Sharpay and Maddie were completely excited about their meeting as evidenced by the screams and giggles coming from the back seat as Ryan drove home.

_Evan's residence_

By the time they arrived at home, the excitement had worn down and they were no longer screaming out the window at cars as they passed by. Ryan locked the car as Sharpay led Maddie up the walkway to their large house. Maddie was impressed at how well off they had become.

"Mom we're home." Sharpay called into the house. Maddie suddenly got nervous at the mention of her birth mother. Sensing her anxiety, Sharpay grabbed Maddie's hand and pulled her toward the kitchen where her mother probably was. Rounding the corner, Maddie stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a woman in her late thirties eating out of a carton of ice cream. She looked up from her ice cream and noticed that there was a girl that looked exactly like her own daughter. Quickly realizing exactly who she was, she put the ice cream down and stood up.

"Is that my baby girl?" She asked as tears sprang into her eyes. Maddie also began to cry as she slowly nodded. Rushing across the kitchen, she pulled Maddie into a fierce hug.

"I've imagined this moment for years but it was nothing like this." Her mother cried into Maddie's shoulder as she rocked her back and forth. She held her at arms length and saw that her third and final child was home and healthy.

"I can't believe I ever gave you up. Your parents are good people and I can tell that they raised you right." She praised as she pulled Maddie in for another hug.

"Oh but you must be tired from your trip. You go upstairs and get some sleep, we have all day tomorrow to catch up." Maddie couldn't stop smiling as she turned to walk to her room.

"Ryan grab her bags. Sharpay, can you show her around the house?" Sharpay pulled Maddie happily through the house as Ryan grunted and turned around as soon as he entered through the door. The tour of the large house soon ended as Sharpay opened the door to the guest room.

"This is where you're going to be sleeping, right across the hall from me." She clicked the light on to reveal a very spacious room with a large comfortable bed in the middle.

"It's so big." She remarked as she jumped onto the bed and instantly melted into the sheets.

"Well, I'm really tired. I think we should get to sleep because mom must be planning something big for tomorrow." With that she left Maddie to her large room where she would be spending the next year.

"This is going to be a really good year." She said as she prepared to go to sleep.

_A/N: I think I might be losing my touch because lately my chapters have been getting worse. Either I'm rushing or I'm losing inspiration, they just don't sound that great in my head anymore. Suggestions and comments are still welcome as well as Reviews! This is kind of a filler chapter so expect the plot to start developing in the next few chapters. Peace out._


	3. Brown Eyed Girl

Chapter 3: Brown Eyed Girl

_A/N: Thank you to all of the reviewers. This is quickly becoming my most popular fic yet! I'm still undecided on the pairings for this story and suggestions are still welcome. This chapter is open to interpretation though so it can go in any direction at this point._

Two birds rested on the roof of a house, greeting the new day with a song. The sun was slowly rising in the east, sending rays of light streaming into houses. A combination of these two occurrences was enough to wake Maddie from her sleep. The sun reflected off of the wall and onto her face. Turning over, she put a pillow over her head to block the light and sounds from rousing her any more. After five more minutes of shifting in bed to attempt at going back to sleep, she gave up. She pulled the blankets back, yawning as she stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. A quick scan of her surroundings brought panic and fear into the forefront of her mind. The room was unfamiliar as was the very large bed that she was sitting in. The fear was soon replaced by relief and excitement as the previous day's events played through her head. Glancing at the wall clock told her that it was a little past 7:30, a perfectly normal time to wake up and not seem too excited. She went into the bathroom and prepared herself for the day ahead. Sharpay had said that her mother was probably planning something so she dressed for a long day.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Her mother had stuck her head into the room to see that Maddie was ready for the day ahead.

"I slept great but I woke up early because I'm so excited." She got up off of the bed and followed her mother down the hallway.

"Ryan, time to wake up." He was shaken awake by his mother. Without complaint, he slid out of bed and blinked a few times. He then noticed Maddie looking into his room from the hallway.

"Good morning. You ready for today?" Ryan asked as he passed her on his way to the bathroom.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" Ryan just shrugged his shoulders before closing the door behind him. The last door in the hallway was closed, as usual.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Sharpay immediately pulled the blankets over her head as her mother went around the room opening the windows. She gestured for Maddie to pull the blankets off of her and she complied.

"Mom, it's freezing." She sat up abruptly and opened her eyes to see that it was Maddie that had pulled her sheets away. Maddie stood there like the cat that ate the canary and pointed to the woman standing in the corner. Her mother leveled her a steady glare and Sharpay took the hint, quickly getting out of bed.

"Don't worry, she won't be mad at you since you blamed me." She playfully jibed. Maddie half smiled in response, sorry that she had angered her new sister.

"Come wait with me downstairs. Those two should be down soon." Maddie followed her down to the kitchen where her father was sitting at the table. He was dressed in a business suit and had the newspaper in front of his face.

"Sara, I better start going. My flight leaves in an hour." He put the paper down and finally noticed Maddie standing there.

"Oh, you must be Madeline. Sorry I couldn't see you last night, I had a late meeting." He kissed his wife on the cheek and then awkwardly shook Maddie's hand before leaving.

"Don't worry about him either. He loves you too. He is just really awkward when it comes to showing affection." She smiled as she poured two glasses of orange juice.

"So today I thought we would just show you around Albuquerque. You know get a lay of the land. You will be living here for a year after all." Sara put her empty cup into the sink and filled it with water.

"Sharpay told me to not take up the whole day because she wanted to hit the mall. I agreed so she'll be helping you pick out a new wardrobe. Is that okay?" She explained to her what Sharpay had asked her the night before. Inside, Maddie was clapping gleefully at the thought of all new clothes. She would be able to make an entirely new impression at school and wouldn't have to be the poor workaholic.

"Yeah, that would be great." She replied calmly.

"Come on Ryan, the sooner we leave and get the tourist stuff out of the way we can hit the mall." Sharpay led Ryan to the front door and stopped to look into the kitchen.

"Well, are we going to leave or are you going to sit there and stare?" Sharpay put her hands on her hips as their mother rolled her eyes.

_Later at the mall_

Sightseeing done for the day, Sharpay insisted that they be taken to the mall as their mother had promised. She dropped them off near the entrance and waved goodbye to her children.

"Bye mommy!" Sharpay waved goodbye in a fake cheery tone. When the silver Mercedes was out of sight, she dropped her hands quickly and turned heel for the front door.

"I thought she would never leave." Sharpay muttered as Ryan and Maddie followed her through the doors.

"So many things to do and so little time." She tsked as she circled Maddie. Sharpay slowly gathered her impression of Maddie's clothing and look before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the first shop she saw. This went on for several stores as Sharpay forced Maddie into fitting rooms, throwing various articles of clothing over the door. Sharpay hummed 'Popular' in her head as she made her way among the racks of clothing.

"Sharpay, you're going to turn her into your clone. You should let her pick some clothes too." Ryan interjected as Sharpay threw another skirt over the door. An 'ow' was heard when the hanger struck Maddie on the forehead.

"What's so bad about her being my clone?" Sharpay turned on Ryan and gave him a glare.

"N-nothing. I was just making a suggestion." Ryan stuttered as he took a step out of Sharpay's line of sight.

"Good, now call Fermin's Beauty Parlour and schedule an appointment for tomorrow. Miss Maddie is going to get the head-to-toe treatment." Sharpay left Ryan to make the phone call and disappeared again amongst the clothing. Maddie took that moment to step out of the fitting room in the clothing that Sharpay had been lobbing at her.

"I don't know about this Ryan. Is she trying to make me look exactly like her?" Maddie questioned as she twirled in place, allowing Ryan to critique her look.

"Don't worry about Shar, she's actually really excited about all this. Just bare with it for now. By the way you look nice." Ryan said as he closed the door in front of Maddie.

"Now get back in there and try on everything Sharpay throws over." He pushed Maddie into the fitting room because none other than Troy Bolton had walked into the store, Gabriella Montez leading him. He looked around reluctantly as Gabi excitedly ran through the racks. Ryan took his distraction as an opening and hid behind a clothing carousel. Troy spotted Sharpay near the back of the store but held himself back from speaking to her. He knew she would probably snap at him and Gabi and was afraid of a possible cat fight. He followed her with his eyes though as she threw a blouse over a fitting room door and walked away. An odd look crossed his face as he tried to decipher her actions. Before he could think about it to hard, Gabi had pulled him to the side and modeled a shirt for him.

"What do you think? Too pink?" She asked him as she held the shirt up to her chest for a size reference.

"Nah, it's fine. I just don't think you could possibly afford it, fifty bucks." He pulled the price tag up to her eye level so that she could read it. She sighed dramatically before putting it back on the rack.

"Once I get my next paycheck I'm coming back here and buying it." She said proudly as she went off into the store in search of more clothing. Across the store, Maddie opened the door to her fitting room and stepped out.

"Ryan, where did you go?" She looked up across the store and met Troy's gaze. Troy, seeing that he was caught, raised his hand up in a small wave and put a sheepish smile on his face. Maddie returned the wave, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Damn, she spotted me. Hopefully she hasn't seen Gabi." Troy pretended to be busy with a pair of pants, thinking that Sharpay had seen him.

"Damn, he's cute. I wonder if Sharpay knows him." She turned around and ducked back into the fitting room to change back into the clothes that she wore into the store. Sighing in relief, Troy quickly sought out Gabi and pulled her out of the store. She protested his rough movement as he threw the shirt she was holding back onto the display table.

"Ok, grab everything that you liked and put it on the counter." Sharpay knocked on the door and Maddie appeared with an armload of clothes.

"How can we afford all of this?" She asked as she followed Sharpay to the cash register.

"Easy, mommy's credit card." She pulled out the piece of plastic and handed it to the cashier. Ryan casually walked up to the girls and put his arms around their shoulders.

"Find anything you like?" He asked as Sharpay pushed his arm off of her.

"Where were you Ryan? Nevermind, just grab the bags, I'll call mom and tell her to pick us up." Sharpay pulled Maddie with her out the door as they left Ryan to carry the bags.

"Don't you just love her?" He asked the cashier rhetorically, an adoring smile plastered on his face. He struggled under the weight but somehow managed to carry their purchases out the door and to the curb where they waited for their mother to arrive.

_A/N: I meant to update sooner but I was half dead for the first part of this week. I just started my physical training to get myself ready for the fireman's test. I'm not yet elligible but in the next few years I will be so cross your fingers. My legs feel like lead and I have a limp but it'll all be worth it later. I hope. Anyway, reivew please and peace out._


	4. Motivation

Chapter 4: Motivation

_A/N: Ok, sorry. I've been busy and I actually meant to get this up 2 days ago. I was just informed that I got a job so I'm super happy. I'm working at the Sheraton Waikiki as a room service waiter. Awesome. I've also noticed an increase in the number of stories that have a similar plot to this story. I know mine isn't the first but I did ask that first person if I could use the idea too. But I'm forgiving so I'll let it slide. Next time ask though._

The summer was drawing to a close and school would be starting at the beginning of next week. After arriving in Albuquerque on Friday, Maddie was getting closer to her long lost siblings. Sharpay and Maddie talked about everything, they had become the best of friends. Not one to leave anyone out, Maddie looked to Ryan as her big brother and felt safe and protected when he was around. One thing that Maddie was fascinated by was the love for musical theater that the other two enjoyed. Her own love of music translated into another jumping off point for conversations in the future. Their mother remarked at how alike Maddie and Sharpay were, saying that they were nearly perfect clones of each other.

"Sharpay, can I talk to you?" Maddie knocked on her doorframe. Sharpay looked up from her bed and put down her pencil before answering.

"Sure, what about?" She made space on her bed and Maddie hopped on next to her. A silence lapsed between the two as Maddie thought about what she was going to say. Sharpay waved a hand in front of Maddie's face and looked pointedly at her.

"Sorry, I forgot what I was going to say." She explained before rubbing at her forehead as if it would help her remember.

"Ok, tomorrow is the first day of school. Right?" Sharpay nodded slowly, not quite understanding what Maddie was going to ask.

"Well…I just want to know about it. Like where you hang out, who the best teachers are, and what your friends are like." Ryan stopped by the door and peered inside.

"Is this girl talk or can I come in?" He stepped halfway into the room, waiting for the answer.

"Come on Ryan, up until last week, all of our talks were girl talks. That didn't stop you from coming into my room." Sharpay answered as she flung the notebook she was writing in on the floor. Ryan sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for the conversation to start up again.

"Well, we usually hang out in drama club or in the theater to practice. Sometimes the music room too." Sharpay explained.

"It would be easier to show you where so I'll give you the grand tour tomorrow." Ryan took up the next question.

"We like Ms. Darbus the best but mostly because she's the drama teacher. Mr. Klein is cool too; he's 25 or something like that." The conversation died there as Sharpay and Ryan began to look around the room.

"Your friends. What about your friends?" Maddie asked again as if they had forgotten the question.

"To tell the truth, we don't have many friends. Our…behavior in the past tended to alienate ourselves from everyone else. Our school is a basketball school and everything revolves around the varsity basketball team." Maddie had a puzzled look on her face.

"But you do have friends, right?"

"I guess we do. Our passion for theater made us look odd in the eyes of our classmates. It never bothered us before since we had each other. Yes, we do have friends now." Sharpay went on to explain the story of Troy and Gabriella and the rest of the gang, some commentary added in by Ryan. (_I'm not writing it all down, you saw the movie._)

"So Zeke is your boyfriend?" Maddie asked when the tale was finished. Sharpay looked as if she was stricken by an odd disease at the mention of Zeke. Her face paled and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Umm, about that. We kinda dated for a week. He's a sweet guy but really not my type. I need a man that will challenge me, not shower me with cookies." Sharpay explained.

"So you broke up with him?" Sharpay let out a little laugh that sounded very fake as a wry grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I didn't really break up with him. For all he knows, we're still going out." Ryan slapped a hand to his forehead, Maddie mirroring the gesture at the same moment. Ryan picked up her cordless telephone and thrust it into Sharpay's hands.

"You're breaking up with him right now." Ryan stated firmly.

"But it'll break his heart." Sharpay whined.

"That never stopped you before. You always complain to me about how clingy Zeke is. You're just scared." Ryan tried to pick on her to get her to break up with Zeke.

"Give me the phone." Sharpay stated calmly as Ryan put the phone into her outstretched hand. She quickly dialed the number and hit send before she could lose her nerve.

"Hello?" Zeke asked on the other end of the phone. Sharpay dropped the phone from her hand where it landed in her lap.

"Sharpay? Did the phone die again?" They could hear Zeke still speaking as Sharpay stared at the phone in her lap. Thinking quickly, Maddie grabbed the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hi Zeke. It's not you, it's me. I'm not ready for a serious relationship. We should just be friends." With that, Maddie hung up and put the phone down. Ryan and Sharpay stared at her incredulously, mouths hanging open at what they had just witnessed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to do that?" She apologized. Ryan just shook his head while Sharpay was still stunned into speechlessness.

"No, that was perfect! You sounded exactly like Sharpay. For a minute I wasn't sure which one of you was which." Sharpay took that moment to throw her arms around Maddie in a hug.

"Acting is in the blood! This just opens up all new doors for us. Think of the possibilities. Think of the reactions on everyone's faces. We could rule the world!" Sharpay was getting over excited as she still had Maddie in a hug with Ryan trying to pry her off of Maddie.

"Calm down Shar. We can't quite rule the world just by being triplets. Sharpay slowly calmed down and released her grip on Maddie, the giggles dying down.

"Anyway, now that I don't have a boyfriend, I can go after Troy again." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, is he cute?" Maddie asked Sharpay who had a dreamy look on her face.

"He is. Oh, I can see it now. Sharpay and Troy. If I can manage to get Troy away from Gabriella, Ryan here would probably jump at that opportunity." Sharpay smirked at her brother as he stared at her dumbstruck.

"How did you know I like Gabi?" He asked, pointing his finger at Sharpay.

"Oh come on Ryan. You could be less obvious about it. Plus I think I saw one of your dreams about her. Some freaky twin thing." Maddie laughed at the two as they continued to argue about how peering into other people's dreams is unethical.

"Do you have a boyfriend Maddie?" Sharpay stopped Ryan from speaking by putting her hand over his mouth. He continued to speak even with the hand on his mouth.

"Not really. I've had boyfriends in the past but they were always jerks or really stupid. I did see this cute boy at the mall. Do you know him?" Maddie asked her sister.

"Maybe, what's his name?" Ryan knew who Maddie was talking about but kept to himself.

'It will be so funny when Sharpay finds out that Maddie is talking about Troy. That will teach her from looking at my dreams.' Ryan thought to himself.

"I don't know his name. I saw him in one of the stores but he was gone before I could talk to him." She pouted at the opportunity that she lost.

"If you see him tomorrow, point him out to me. Maybe we can make some magic happen." Sharpay rubbed her hands together conspiratorially. Ryan just rolled his eyes at her again and got up off the bed.

"Well you can leave me out of any of your new schemes that your planning. I know that look on your face." Ryan left the room and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Their mother took this time to stick her head into Sharpay's room.

"Girls, time for bed. It's almost 11:00. School starts tomorrow so don't forget." With that she left, a smile on her face. She still could not believe that she now had her third and final child home.

"Goodnight Sharpay. I'll talk to you in the morning." Maddie said as she left the room.

"Night Maddie." Sharpay said as she shut off her lamp and got ready for bed.

_A/N: Not much happened in this chapter. The next chapter will have Maddie meet the rest of the gang. Finally. The next chapter will be up when I get 20 reviews or Saturday, whichever comes first. Peace out._


	5. Seeing Double at the Triple Rock

Chapter 5: Seeing Double at the Triple Rock

_A/N: Didn't quite make it to 20 but its Saturday so I have to update. Next time there won't be an or. Also I hope everyone likes this chapter. The gang finally meets Maddie. So read it. Review it. Love it._

The sheets were thrown back quickly as the curtains were drawn open to let sunshine stream through. The occupant of the bed curled into herself in an attempt to stay warm and to cover her eyes from the bright light. Maddie's shoulder was shaken roughly by a slightly amused Ryan as she tossed around in the bed. Sharpay stood grumpily by the bedroom door as Ryan tried to rouse their sleeping sister. Quickly running out of patience, Sharpay pushed Ryan out of the way and grabbed Maddie's feet. With a quick tug, she pulled Maddie out of the bed and sat her on the floor.

"Come on we don't want to be late for our first day." Sharpay turned around and left Ryan to help Maddie to her feet. Ryan yawned as Maddie also pushed past Ryan and went into the bathroom to perform her morning rituals. Twenty minutes later found the triplets sliding into the BMW M5 their father had given them as an early birthday present to the three of them. Maddie had yet to get her license and Sharpay wasn't big on driving leaving Ryan to be their personal chauffeur.

"Ryan hurry up, we won't get a good parking stall if we're late." Sharpay whined from the front passenger seat. She pulled down the vanity mirror and checked her face one last time as Ryan backed out of the driveway. Adjusting the mirror slightly, she looked back at Maddie who had her chin in her hand as she rested her elbow on the door. She blew some hair out of her eyes as she looked at the scenery blinking past.

"You're not excited about the first day of school?" Sharpay asked, turning around in her seat. Maddie turned her eyes to face Sharpay and was met with a questioning glance.

"I am excited. Maybe I'm too excited. I'm getting nervous. What if nobody likes me? What if I make an idiot of myself? What if I." She was cut off by Sharpay who put a finger to Maddie's lips.

"Stop talking like that. You're going to make me nervous. I never get nervous." She stated flatly.

"That's not true. In third grade you got so nervous before opening night that you were tweaking. Then you hurked all over my shoes." Ryan added, turning his head erratically to mock Sharpay.

"Hey eyes on the road. I'm too pretty to die young." Sharpay snapped at Ryan. He quickly turned his head back and concentrated on his driving. Maddie smiled at the easy banter that the two fell into; her nervousness long gone.

_Main entrance of the school_

Troy sat on the steps in front of the school with his head in his hands. Dawn practice with the coach had left him tired and about ready to pass out. The one drawback to being the coach's son was that practice was year round and anytime of the day. He was waiting for no one in particular; several of his friends had already greeted him on the way into school. A hand clapped Troy on the shoulder as Chad took a seat next to Troy. Taylor took up the seat next to Chad as she brushed away the dirt on the step.

"Hey man, first day of school. Do I even want to know why you're bummed already?" Chad asked as he spun his basketball on his finger.

"Coach woke me up at six for a jog and then I had to practice my shooting. He says we have to defend the championship now." Troy leaned back and propped his elbows on the steps behind him. Gabriella suddenly appeared next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey wildcat. How was practice this morning?" She asked him. Troy just groaned and put his hand to his forehead as an answer.

"That bad huh? At least he can't get to you during school as you're safe for the next seven hours." Gabi got up from her seat and went to class with Taylor but not before giving him another kiss.

"You two sicken me sometimes." Chad jibed, rolling his eyes at their public affection.

"I second that." Zeke sat down grumpily next to Chad, huffing loudly to show them his discontent.

"I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Chad stated as he scooted away from the moping Zeke.

"Sharpay dumped me last night. She said she wanted to be just friends." Zeke pouted and took the basketball out of Chad's hands.

"Really?" Troy sat upright and gave a questioning glance to Zeke, the question a bit too enthusiastic. Neither of his friends noticed and he sat back again and feigned nonchalance.

"Dude she broke up with you months ago. You only found out now?" Chad asked as he swiped at the basketball but Zeke was too quick and pulled it away.

"What are you talking about? She just called me out of the blue last night and said it was over." Chad made a final lunge at the ball, succeeding in taking it back.

"You haven't been on a date with her in two months. You hardly ever talk on the phone. You didn't even see her all summer. You couldn't take the hint…hints?" Chad ticked off each reason on his fingers.

"I'm pathetic. I'll see you guys later. I have to take her picture down from inside my locker." He left Troy and Chad to themselves as they continued to lounge on the front steps.

"Hey guys did you hear? Sharpay and Ryan have a sister!" Jason ran up the steps two at a time and stood in front of them.

"What, their parents had a baby. I'm sorry I don't have the same amount of enthusiasm as you." Chad sat back and mimicked Troy's pose.

"Whatever man. Just see for yourself." Jason pointed to the front lawn where a mass of students parted like the Red Sea. Sharpay emerged from the crowd, followed by Ryan who was walking next to what appeared to be Sharpay's clone. Troy's eyes went wide and he quickly scrambled to his feet along with Chad. He moved to step in front of Sharpay, effectively blocking her from walking up the steps.

"Hi Troy. I would really appreciate it if you moved." Sharpay smiled at Troy then turned her head to Chad and growled causing him to take a step back. Troy just continued to stare past Sharpay and right at Maddie.

"I'm seeing double." He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand but the image of Maddie stayed.

"Actually, triple. We're triplets. We just found out over the summer." Sharpay pulled Maddie up the steps and turned her to face the crowd.

"Everyone this is our sister, Maddie." Maddie waved nervously at the crowd. She was surprised at all of the attention she was getting.

"Now excuse us, we're going to be late for class." Just as she finished her sentence, the bell rang causing all of the students to disperse. Troy was left staring at the same spot.

"Come on man that was the bell." Chad tugged on Troy's shoulder and finally got him to move.

_Darbus' Classroom_

The bustle of student chatter was quickly silenced when Ms. Darbus made her dramatic entrance. Her robes billowing around her as she picked up her attendance sheet. She quickly scanned over the classroom, not bothering to call out names as she had already memorized names and faces. When she passed over Maddie's name she quickly did a double take and her eyes widened at the sight of Sharpay sitting right in front of Maddie.

"Did a science project go awry? There are two of you." She pointed at the two of them and she had to put her glasses on to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Ms. Darbus this is our long lost sister. She is living with us now." Ryan spoke up so that the whole class would hear, not wanting to repeat the story again to everyone.

"Ok, Madeline Fitzpatrick. I can only assume that you were adopted at birth?" It was spoken as a question but was more of a statement. She motioned for Maddie to step up in front of the class to introduce herself.

"Ok, my name is Madeline but you can call me Maddie. Me, Ryan, and Sharpay are triplets but I was adopted at birth. I moved to Boston after that and lived there ever since." She quickly moved back to her seat and avoided everyone's stares. Ms. Darbus silenced the room again before a single question could be asked as she read the morning announcements. As se droned on about the upcoming school year, Maddie tapped Sharpay on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey Sharpay. That's him, in the back next to the guy with the big hair." Sharpay turned her head and looked in that direction quickly being met with Troy's piercing blue gaze. She snapped her head back to Maddie with a shocked expression on her face.

"Troy Bolton. You like Troy Bolton?" She couldn't believe that she liked the same boy as her sister.

"That's his name? Can I meet him? Are you friends with him?" Maddie whispered to Sharpay as Ms. Darbus peered at the two over he glasses.

"He has a girlfriend you know. The girl sitting next to him, Gabriella Montez." Maddie turned her head again and found to her horror Troy's hand linked with a pretty Latina girl. She turned forward again and frowned. Before more brooding thoughts could spring to mind, the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. She gathered her bag and followed Ryan and Sharpay out into the hallway. They were stopped by the gang, the only one missing was Zeke as he had left quickly not wanting to speak to Sharpay.

"Hey welcome to East High, I'm Jason." Jason was the first to break the silence as everyone continues to stare at Maddie. He was quickly elbowed in the ribs by Chad who gave him an angry stare. The rest of the group gathered introduced themselves and Maddie shook each of their hands receiving a tight hug from Gabi.

"Wow this is so cool. You guys look exactly alike. It is going to be so confusing trying to tell you apart." Gabi babbled excitedly.

"Hey we should all finish this talk at lunch. We're going to be late for class." Sharpay interrupted, whisking Maddie away from the group.

_A/N: I promise next chapter will have more of the gang interacting with Maddie. Also the plot will start developing next chapter so expect the next one to be even better than this._


	6. Just a Girl

Chapter 6: Just a Girl

_A/N: Well I would say that I'm sorry for not updating in forever but I'm not. I'm more dissapointed in myself because I'm such a lazy ass that I can't write one damn chapter. I also had an acute case of writers block and I had to restart this chapter about 20 times. Hopefully it lives up to the expectations of all the readers. Not sorry, dissapointed._

The cafeteria was bustling with activity as students sat down to eat lunch and talk with their friends. The students mingled with one another with no clear seating arrangement or order at the tables. Individual conversations could not be heard, instead there was a collective buzzing in the air as everyone spoke at once. Sharpay and Ryan led Maddie to a table on the second floor of the cafeteria where their friends were already seated. Troy and Chad were locked in a heated debate over who was going to win in the upcoming college football season. Gabriella was talking to Taylor about the documentary she had watched over the weekend on the Discovery Channel. A sidelong glance from Zeke told Sharpay that he wasn't speaking to her. He sat at the next table over with Jason as he continued to sulk about his recent-yet-not-so-recent breakup with Sharpay.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you three." Kelsi said as she appeared behind them. Troy stopped his conversation with Chad as the four newcomers to the table took their seats. By some twist of fate, Maddie was situated across from Troy while Sharpay sat to his right.

"It's almost scary how alike you two look. I mean Ryan looks nothing like you." Chad started the conversation with an attempt at a joke. Sharpay sent a glare his direction while Maddie took the statement in stride.

"I guess it is weird seeing how alike we are. I just hope you don't think I'm the evil twin." Maddie said from inside her lunch bag where she produced a sandwich and some chips.

"Well of course not. We all know that Sharp-" He was cut off by Taylor as she elbowed him in the stomach. Sharpay glared at him while Maddie laughed the comment off. The conversation following the initial awkwardness was amiable as they each got to know Maddie. She talked of her life in Boston and her dealings with the Martin twins. They were all impressed with the fact that London Tipton was a very good friend of hers. London was often seen on TV or in magazines and it was nice to hear the other side of the story from the ones in the media.

"So she got locked out of her own sweet sixteen party and decided to come to mine instead. She told me that she had more fun at my simple party than at her expensive extravaganza." The table laughed at the story and they were glad to hear that everything worked out in the end.

"So Maddie, since you're from Boston, you must be a Red Sox fan." Troy started a conversation with her as everyone else had lost themselves in their meals.

"Oh, of course. I live right across the street from Fenway Park. I catch all the games from my window." She then got into a nice conversation with Troy about sports and life in general. Sharpay looked at them as jealousy rose within her. Sharpay grasped for straws trying to find something to talk about with Troy and Maddie was able to talk to him so easily. Gabriella also noticed and tried to jump into the conversation at any point possible. The problem was that Gabriella knew absolutely nothing about sports and quickly made herself look foolish in front of Maddie and Troy.

"It's ok Gabi. I didn't know what a cup was either until somebody told me what it was." He said, holding back from laughing at the absurdity of someone wearing a cup as a mask. Maddie bit back a laugh as well and tried to concentrate on finishing her lunch.

"So Gabi, I heard that you were the reason why East High won last year's scholastic decathlon. You must be really smart to be able to compete at that level." Maddie tried to make her feel better by drawing the conversation away from her ineptitude with sports.

"Oh, I had to study a lot the week before. It was a lot of hard work; this genius didn't just fall in my lap." Gabi joked. Sharpay rolled her eyes while Maddie laughed genuinely at the short bit of humor.

"Ok, fine I'll ask them." Chad said aside to Taylor as he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Taylor wants to know if you guys wanted to come over to her dad's restaurant after school." He spoke reluctantly because he was still on the fence on whether Sharpay was a friend.

"I'm not sure. We don't want to impose and your dad is probably busy and we don't want to bother him." Sharpay tried to back out of the invitation. The truth was she didn't think Taylor liked her all that much.

"Maddie, what about you? Come on, free shakes!" Taylor tried to persuade the other blonde into joining them.

"I don't know…" She mumbled while looking to Sharpay who was shaking her head no.

"I insist that you come, everyone. My dad needs the business and hopefully you guys can spread the good word." Gabi and Troy agreed to go as well as Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi. The rest of the group looked to the Evans triplets for their final answer.

"I guess I can go. If it will help your dad's business." Maddie reluctantly agreed. Sharpay groaned to herself as she and Ryan went along with it.

"Is 3:45 good for everyone?" A general yes was heard and that was the end of the conversation. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang five minutes later and the group went off in different directions to their next class.

"Maddie is so different from Sharpay. Aside from their looks, they might as well be polar opposites." Gabi and Taylor talked with each other on the way to class.

"She is so nice to everyone; it's hard to believe that they're sisters." Gabi added.

"They were separated at birth so it's not as surprising if you think of it that way. I don't want to sound mean but I think I like Maddie more than I like Sharpay and we just met." Taylor got a hesitant nod from Gabi as she agreed to her announcement. Meanwhile, Troy was having a similar conversation with Chad.

"I noticed you getting friendly with Maddie. What did she say that had you talking with her for nearly forty-five minutes?" Chad was curious about his friend's interest in the newcomer to the group.

"Nothing, we just talked about sports and other stuff. She's just so interesting. She knows about a lot of things; it makes her…worldly." Troy finished with a wistful smile.

"Whoa there cowboy. Keep talking like that and I'm going to think your going to leave Gabi for her." Chad stopped Troy in the hallway and pulled him off to the side.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's not like that. I could talk to her for hours and not get bored. She's not bad to look at either." He added aside to himself. Chad caught it though and his eyes widened as he came upon a revelation.

"You do like her! Quit dodging around it Troy, you never talk about Gabi like that." Troy threw his hands up in frustration and continued his walk to class. Chad followed behind him, not saying another word on the subject. Meanwhile, Sharpay was having a heart-to-heart with her sister in the girls bathroom.

"Why did you accept the invitation! Do you have any idea how awkward it's going to be? Of course not because it's not your problem." Sharpay was boiling over with anger as Maddie leant against the counter, watching Sharpay pace back and forth in front of her.

"I had to accept; it would have been rude not to. Plus, Troy seems interested in me and it didn't seem like he and Gabriella are going out." Sharpay stopped from her frantic pacing and whirled on Maddie, her blonde hair flying about in her fury.

"Don't you get it! Troy is the same guy that I've been trying to get! I've liked him longer so when he breaks up with Gabriella I should get to go first." Sharpay humphed and let the new information sink in.

"That's really childish Sharpay and you know it. He can make decisions for himself. That means he can choose who he wants to go out with." Maddie was getting tired of Sharpay's high and mighty attitude and decided to leave their argument at that.

_On the way to the restaurant_

The group had decided to meet up in the parking lot at the school so they could arrange themselves in the cars so everyone could go. The guys all wanted to ride in Ryan's M5, it being the sportiest car of the group. That left the girls to ride in Taylor's Prius; the more sensible car. Since Maddie and Sharpay were still mad at each other, Maddie rode with Ryan while Sharpay went to Taylor's car.

"Come on Ryan, push the button. You know you want to." Chad reached over the center console from the backseat, trying to reach for the 'M' button.

"No way, Chad. This is a new car and my dad would want to keep it that way." He swatted Chad's hand which was pulled back quickly. Jason, who was riding shotgun, pushed at random buttons on the ride over. Meanwhile Troy and Maddie continued their lunchtime conversation in the backseat. Not wanting to get lost, Ryan followed closely behind Taylor's car.

They arrived at the restaurant parking lot after a short fifteen minute ride into town. Taylor greeted her father at the door with a hug and then went on to introduce all of her friends to him. He brought them to a set of window booths and said he would bring out a round of shakes for the group. Conversation was light amongst the friends though there was a Berlin wall of negative emotions between the two sisters. Maddie and Sharpay sat in opposite booths, facing away from each other. No one seemed to notice except for Ryan, who of course could tell when something was wrong with his sisters.

"Hey kids, now remember to smile at the people passing by so they get the right idea about the place. I'll bring out a couple plates of my specialty chili-cheese fries."

"No dad, you don't have to do that. The shakes are fine." Taylor interrupted her father before he left.

"Nonsense, Taylor. Once they taste the food, I guarantee they'll want to come back for more." With that, he left to get the fries while Taylor rolled her eyes at her father.

"Your dad seems nice Taylor. I don't know why you always complain about him." Gabriella stated as she reached over for a vanilla shake.

"Trust me, he's crazy at home. Always trying new recipes on us and destroying our appliances." Taylor helped pass out the remaining shakes to her friends who each said a thank you.

"Ok, one chocolate shake left for…Sharpay or Maddie?" Taylor got both the girls' attention by waving the frozen treat in front of them. Reaching up, they both took a hold of it at the same time, their fingers brushing on the glass. The sudden touch made both girls pull their hands back at the same time. Sharpay turned her head to glare at Maddie who had leveled an identical glare back at her identical sister.

"You can have it Sharpay, since you're so used to having things your way." Maddie turned away from Sharpay as Taylor gave the last shake to her.

"I'll go tell my dad to bring another one out." Taylor said, turning to walk to the counter.

"No Taylor, that's okay. Maddie can share with me." Troy produced another straw and pushed it across the table to Maddie. She took it with a smile while Sharpay and Gabriella's jaws dropped.

"Ok…guess not." She sat back down next to Chad and left it at that.

"Thanks Troy. That's sweet of you." Maddie passed the shake back with a smile while Sharpay and Gabriella glared daggers into the back of Maddie's head.

_A/N: I think one of my reviewers guessed that the rest of the group would like Maddie better than Sharpay. You're absolutely right and this is just the beginning of it. Also most people wanted a Maddie/Troy pairing so that's what I'm aiming for. It won't happen to soon though so just be prepared for some twists. I can't guaruntee the next chapter but I will say that it will be out in the next two weeks. I just started my new job and I won't have as much time to crank these suckas out. Peace out._


	7. Day by Day

Intermission: Day by Day

_A/N: I only have a vague idea of where this fic is going now so I think I need help with some ideas. Leave a review and help me out._

The days went by much in the same fashion as that first day of school. Maddie had found a new acceptance among her peers and was well liked by everyone. She had a large circle of friends but her closer friends were Taylor and Gabriella. The three had a lot in common, as they were all very bright students that excelled in school. At home, things had cooled down a bit between Sharpay and Maddie. Ryan was there to negotiate a truce between the two sisters and they settled the 'Troy Bolton' dispute with minimal yelling. Ryan was quick to point out that although they both wanted to date Troy; he was still in a relationship with Gabriella. Not wanting to break her friend's relationship up, Maddie took the high road and forgot about Troy. Sharpay, on the other hand, was not one to give up without a fight. She was convinced that Gabriella was not the right girl for Troy and that they would be 'liberating' him from a bad relationship.

"Maddie, think about it. Gabriella and Troy have nothing in common. The only thing that they have been doing together is either singing or looking disgustingly sweet at each other." Sharpay and Maddie were locked in a heated discussion about whether Gabriella deserved Troy.

"Gabi is my friend and I don't want to be the one that breaks up their relationship. Though, if it happens it happens." Maddie added as an afterthought.

"Exactly. We could set it up so that Gabi is the one that breaks up with Troy. I know what you're thinking. 'Then what happens?' Well that makes Troy free for you to date." Sharpay was slowly warping Maddie's mind to get her in on the plan.

"I saw what was happening that first day after school. You and Troy were totally flirting and he was totally into you. I could tell that if he wasn't going out with Gabi, he would have asked you out right then." Sharpay sealed the deal with an incentive.

"Once he's free of Gabriella, he could be all yours." Sharpay batted her eyelashes and giggled happily as Maddie took the bait.

"Well they have been kind of distant the past couple of days…Gabi is always complaining about how basketball is always getting between them…I don't know. It would be better if we left them alone. It'll eventually happen." Maddie got up to leave Sharpay's room, not wanting anything more to do with the plan. Sharpay quickly got up and blocked her exit by closing the door and leaning against it.

"Maddie, you're not getting it. This is your only chance. You only have one year here then it's back to Boston for you. Make the most of your time left here and help me!" Sharpay slowly pushed forward as Maddie took a step back. Soon, the backs of her knees hit Sharpay's bed and she had no where left to go.

"Carpe Diem Maddie. Carpe Troy. You only have nine months left." Sharpay let that last sentence sink in as she turned to leave the room.

"Why are you helping me?" Maddie called to Sharpay as she stepped into the doorway. Maddie couldn't see Sharpay cringe at the question that she knew would come up.

"I gave up on Troy when I saw how well you two get along. I could never have that kind of a relationship with him. You're my sister and I want you to be happy." Sharpay rattled her reason off of memory. She had rehearsed her answer and was glad her mother had her take acting lessons. Maddie smiled at Sharpay and got up to give her a hug.

"You're right, Sharpay. I totally deserve to be happy and it's about time Gabriella gave up trying to make things work between them. Let's do it." Sharpay returned Maddie's hug and smirked to herself.

_A/N: Short chapter because it mostly sets up the next one. I don't know when I can updaate since I have work for the next 5 days. I'm super tired right now. Peace out._


	8. Mediocre Bad Girls

Chapter 7: Mediocre Bad Girls

_A/N: Wow, this story reached 100 reviews the other day. Thank you to whoever was number 100, I can't remember what you said or who you are but I'll check later. Another short chapter but I think it's perfect the way it is. You can expect a new chapter by Monday or Tuesday. Also, in response to some suggestions, I forgot to mention something in the very beginning of the story. I have no intention of bringing in Trevor or Corrie or Mary Margaret. This was decided before I even started writing because I felt that there would be too many characters to keep track of. So if you're dissapointed and you hate me now that's fine. I can personally guaruntee that you won't be dissapointed regardless. I'm ranting now so skip this and start reading._

The next day at school was the day Sharpay had picked out to put her plan into action though Maddie was still a little reluctant. While Sharpay and Maddie walked off to the girl's bathroom to go over their final preparations, Ryan stood in the hallway. He was utterly confused by what was going on with the two girls. He also felt hurt that they were leaving him out of whatever it was they were doing. Just then Gabriella and Troy stopped next to Ryan and watched him watch the door to the girl's bathroom.

"Hey Ryan!" Gabriella yelled into his ears, causing him to jump at the sudden intrusion into his thoughts. He threw his arms up to his ears to stop them from ringing, his books and papers flying into the air. He slowly turned to see Gabriella smiling at him while Troy was rolling his eyes at how crazy she was acting.

"What'cha doin' Ryan?" Gabriella asked innocently. Ryan ignored her question and turned back to the door.

"Ryan, don't stare too hard, people will think you're trying to get a peek in there." Troy bent down and picked up one of Ryan's fallen books and put it in his hands.

"See you later man." Troy clapped him on the shoulder and left with Gabriella, who turned to give Ryan a wave goodbye.

"Crazy girl." Ryan muttered under his breath when they had turned a corner.

"Ryan , you weren't trying to peek on us were you?" Sharpay came out of the bathroom with a hand on her hip and a sly smirk gracing her lips.

"No, of course not! I was just…making sure nobody else was peeking on you." He defended himself with a bad excuse. Maddie sidled up next to him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"It's ok big brother, you can admit it. You spaced out again and totally didn't realize you were staring at a door." Ryan was amazed at how spot on her observation was and nodded his head.

"Yeah, ok. I spaced out. I was just thinking about some stuff and I lost track of what I was doing." Ryan started to walk his sisters to their lockers.

"Wow Ryan, you thought. Did it hurt?" Sharpay poked his head in a teasing manner, which drew a smile from him.

"It was painful." Was Ryan's sarcastic remark.

"Ok Maddie, remember to meet me in the cafeteria before lunch." Sharpay waved goodbye to her siblings and walked off down the hall.

"What is going on Maddie? Sharpay can hide it but I know that you can't." Ryan stopped Maddie from walking away. She turned to face her brother and put a smile on her face.

"It's a secret." She whispered before walking away.

"She's more like Sharpay every day." Ryan muttered to himself when he was left alone at his locker.

_Lunchtime_

Maddie stood just outside of the cafeteria, waiting for Sharpay to arrive. She peered through the glass doors and spotted Troy sitting with the guys while Gabriella was nowhere in sight. A tap on her shoulder caused her to jump back from the door and spin around to come face to face with Sharpay.

"Oh there you are. I was waiting for you." Maddie moved to the side as a group of students walked into the cafeteria.

"Ok, I'll go and talk to Gabriella, wherever she is. Troy's right there so good luck." Sharpay nodded and put her game face on as she strutted into the room as if she owned it. Maddie prayed that this would work but also that Gabriella wouldn't hate her for doing this. She walked off down the hall in search of Gabi, leaving Sharpay to do her thing. It didn't take long to find her though as she was with Taylor in the chemistry lab.

"Hey Gabi, what's up?" She asked as Gabi was packing her stuff. Taylor finished packing and said goodbye to the pair and walked out of the classroom to be met by Chad. She gave him a kiss and they walked off together.

"Nothing much." She absently replied as she closed her backpack.

"So how are things with you and Troy?" Maddie wasted no time and got straight to the point. Gabi stopped what she was doing and looked at Maddie.

"Funny you should ask. We broke up this morning. We agreed to say that it was mutual but actually I was the one that broke it off." Gabi slung her bad over her shoulder and started to walk out of the classroom.

"Why?" Was the only word that came out of Maddie's mouth as she was so surprised at the news. Gabi stopped and took a seat at a desk, gesturing for Maddie to take a seat as well.

"We don't have that much in common and we have been drifting apart for a while. We decided we're better off as friends and everything is cool between us." Gabi didn't look very sad for someone who had just broken up with her boyfriend.

"There's one more thing though." Gabriella stopped Maddie from leaving.

"He really likes you though. As your best friend I think that you should go for it." Maddie's mouth hung open at Gabriella's revelation.

"Really, you mean, you're over him already?" Maddie asked, still bewildered at all of the new information.

"Yes, for the millionth time." She smiled at the speechless look on Maddie's face.

"I'm not the one that made you break up did I?" Maddie cringed as she waited for the answer to her question.

"No, I'm the one that suggested he go out with you. I knew you liked him but you are such a good friend that you didn't let jealousy take over." She hugged Maddie then and turned to leave.

"Thank you for being such a good friend." Gabi left Maddie to sit there. A smile tugging at her lips, she jumped out of the classroom and joined Gabriella in her walk to the cafeteria.

'All that planning and we didn't even need it.' Maddie thought to herself. When they reached the double glass doors to the cafeteria, they glanced inside to look for Troy. What they saw made their eyes go wide. There sitting on a table by themselves was Troy and Sharpay, kissing. Gabriella and Maddie stood frozen as Troy and Sharpay got up to leave. Stepping away from the doors, they allowed the two to pass.

"Oh hey Gabi. Bye Sharpay." Troy said to the two girls standing by the door. 'Maddie' smiled to the girls and continued to walk down the hall with her arm linked with Troy's.

"Sharpay!" Gabi and Maddie exclaimed at the same time.

_A/N: Whoo, I have the biggest headache in the world right now. My job has me working odd hours but at least the money is good._

_Fact of the day- In the Hawaiian language, there is no word for goodbye. Hawaiians didn't grasp the concept of not seeing someone ever again, so they never needed the word. They do say "I'll see you soon" though. So I'll see you soon, A hui ho!. _


	9. Driving Me Pupule

Chapter 8: Driving Me Pupule

_A/N: I'm trying some new writing styles out so you might sense a change in mood for this chapter. I've been changing my style for almost every chapter; just trying to find the best way. Suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated. But please, give me something more than 'I love it!' It's great that you're reviewing but personalize it a little. What did you love? Was there something you didn't like? I'm probably not alone when I think that writers like actual feedback. It helps us to make the story better overall. Thanks for hearing me out._

With a wave of her hand, Sharpay disappeared around a corner while clinging to Troy's arm tightly. Troy led who he thought was Maddie up the stairs to his not-so-secret spot so that they could be alone together. What had been whispered in the cafeteria had soon escalated into sweet kisses and coy smiles. Gabriella and the real Maddie watched in shock and horror as Sharpay walked off with Troy.

"That backstabbing witch! I can't believe that she would do that to her own sister!" Gabriella turned to march after Sharpay and Troy and to yell at the two of them for being complete idiots. Sharpay for being so thoughtless and Troy for having no thoughts at all in his head. Maddie stopped the fuming brunette with a hand to the collar of her shirt, effectively stopping her like a leash would for a dog.

"Wait Gabriella. If Sharpay wants to be Maddie for a while that's fine. That just means I get to be Sharpay for now." She rubbed her hands together evilly as a plan began to formulate in her head. The gears in Gabriella's head began to turn as she quickly caught on to what Maddie was planning.

"Two can play at this game." Maddie said to no one in particular as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to head to class.

_Meanwhile at Troy's secret spot_

Sharpay and Troy spent the rest of their lunch period talking about anything and everything. Sharpay realized that Troy was actually more than just a basketball jock with good looks. He was a real person with real feelings and a love of music that rivaled her own. It soon dawned on Sharpay that she didn't even have to act when she was around him; conversation with him was surprisingly easy and enjoyable. She soon forgot that she was pretending to be Maddie and actually held a real talk with someone just for the sake of talking to someone.

"Maddie, you are probably the first girl that I can just talk to. Gabriella could never hold a conversation with me very well; she was always shy and soft spoken. But with you, I can be myself." Troy held her hand in his and looked her in the eyes. A chill ran down Sharpay's spine at the intensity of his gaze. Words escaped her consciousness as she gazed back at Troy with the same intensity. All of the sudden those playful pecks they had shared in the cafeteria were meaningless as Troy's lips moved down to capture her own. Her breath caught in her throat at the tenderness in the kiss and the emotion poured out of her. She returned the kiss with the same tenderness that he had used to initiate the kiss. Without a care in the world the pair continued to lose themselves in the emotion. The kiss was long but not hungry or needy. There were no moans or deep exhalations that normally accompany a more passionate kiss though.

'Oh my gosh what have I done?' Sharpay thought in her head as they broke from the kiss for air. Troy offered her a smile which she kindly returned. He didn't push for another kiss; that one was enough for now.

'I just ruined my chances of ever having him for real. Damn it! Just because I got greedy and couldn't wait for him. I had to go and pretend to be my sister and then fall for him. Shit!' She cursed in her head as Troy gave her a questioning look.

"Umm…Troy?" She asked quietly to get his attention. Her eyes had drifted to their entwined hands as she debated in her head about what to say next.

"What is it?" He cupped her chin in his hand and brought her eyes back up to his. Trying desperately to look anywhere but at him; her eyes darted around as she tried to think of something to say. Giving up, she shook her head and smiled at him.

"Nothing." She gave him one final peck just before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

_Later that evening, Evans' residence_

Dinner at home was tense as Sharpay sat at the table trying to avoid Maddie and her inevitable questioning. Maddie sat across the table with a firm stare set on the top of Sharpay's head. Ryan sat confused in the corner as the two girls had a telepathic fight. Feeling the high tension at the table, their parents wisely decided to step out of the room to let the siblings work out the problem themselves.

"How could you!" Maddie suddenly burst out angrily causing Ryan to jump out of his seat and for Sharpay to drop her fork on the floor. She cringed as Maddie continued to stare her down trying to crack into her psyche.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just saw an opportunity and I took it, not even thinking about whose feelings I would be hurting." Surprise appeared on Maddie and Ryan's faces as Sharpay apologized. She looked up to meet Maddie's surprised face and showed real regret and remorse on her own face.

"Shar, you're apologizing. What happened?" Ryan spoke up from his seat.

"I think I grew a conscience. I think I fell in love with him too. The real kind of love." Sharpay played with her mashed potatoes as the anger slowly melted off of Maddie's features.

"You still lied to me. You lied to him too. He thought you were me while I was you." Confused at her own ramblings, Maddie stopped speaking and looked back at her plate.

"I know. I feel absolutely terrible about it too. I think I'm going to come clean to him tomorrow and hope for the best. I really am sorry Maddie." Sharpay said as she crossed the room and gave her sister a hug. Feeling left out, Ryan got up and scooped his sisters up into a hug and held them close.

"Ryan put us down you idiot." Sharpay laughed as a tear leaked out of the corner of her eye.

"It's just so beautiful the way you two get along. I felt left out." Rolling their eyes at the same time, Sharpay and Maddie turned and gave their big brother a hug as well.

"I told you it would work out." Their father whispered to their mother as they watched the scene unfold from the hallway.

_School the next day_

Gathering her courage up to face down Troy, Sharpay quickly made her way over to him to get it over with. Maddie and Ryan followed behind her discreetly to make sure that she wasn't pretending.

"Troy we have to talk." Sharpay stated as she pulled him away from his friends to a corner of the hallway.

"What is it Sharpay? Where's Maddie; I thought you were her for a second." Troy questioned her and tilted his head to the side.

"That's what we have to talk about. Yesterday, at your secret spot. That was me pretending to be Maddie. Well I was pretending for about a minute. Then I got to know you and I feel terrible about what I did because now I know I'll never have a chance with you." With everything finally off of her chest, the emotions suddenly broke free and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I should be mad at you right now." Troy held a finger up to wipe the tear away.

"But I'm not. I'm just really disappointed in you Sharpay. And I'm glad that you came clean about what you did." He offered her a half smile as she looked up at him with hope in her eyes.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Sharpay. You're nice, then you're not nice. Which one is the real you? When will I find out?" Troy shook his head and dropped his hand from where it had rested on her cheek.

"I need to think about some things." With that he turned and rejoined his friends, though he did not participate in the conversation.

"That was probably the bravest thing I have ever seen." Maddie appeared from around the corner and hugged her sister tight.

"Yeah, I think I actually ruined it for both of us now though. He won't be able to trust either of us for a while." Sharpay and Maddie stood together and watched as Troy walked down the hall with his friends, glancing back once at the identical girls.

'They're both great girls. Damn why do I have to pick one!" Troy thought as he offered a small wave before he was out of sight.

_A/N: The title of the chapter is taken from a song by a local group called Three Plus. Pupule is Hawaiian for crazy if you haven't guessed by now. It's mostly used to describe a person along the same lines as calling someone mental, insane, retarded, etc. There was enough teeth rotting sweetness in this chapter to tide you over until the next chapter goes up which at the moment is unforseeable. Peace out. _


	10. The Artist in the Ambulance

Chapter 9: The Artist in the Ambulance

_A/N: Really, terribly sorry for the delay. First college started. And I have that job at the hotel. Then I had the biggest case of writer's block in the world. Then last week, my mom was admitted to the hospital because her kidneys were failing. I'm not the praying type but if you are, please pray to your god that she get better. This chapter went through a major rewrite after I decided that I wanted it to take a darker turn. You'll see at the end of the chapter._

There was still a level of animosity between the two girls that lasted until the end of the week. Though she had apologized, Sharpay was still able to set Maddie off at any moment. Anything she did was reason enough to start an argument and these often involved Ryan trying to separate the feuding sisters.

"I can not believe her!" Maddie yelled angrily as she shut the refrigerator door with a huff and turned around to see Ryan eyeing her warily.

"Ok, I'll bite. What did she do this time?" Ryan rolled his eyes at the situation that he found himself in again.

"Sharpay didn't put the cap back on the juice jug. Is her life so important that she can't take the one second to put the damn thing back on straight?" Maddie paced the room as Ryan just followed her with his eyes. The arguments were getting old and he just wished that they would make up already.

"Maybe she forgot it. Maddie it's just a juice cap, it's not that big of a deal." Ryan said, trying to placate the angry girl. Sharpay walked into the room and took a seat on a stool, taking a cookie from Ryan's plate and putting it into her mouth.

"You! Who do you think you are?" Maddie pointed an accusatory finger at her identical sister and slowly made her way towards her. Sensing trouble, Ryan got up and quickly got between the girls.

"What did I do?" Sharpay was also getting tired of Maddie getting mad at her. Ryan had to hold back Maddie at this point as Sharpay's ignorance to the situation sparked the anger that fueled her.

"You didn't cap the juice. Again! What was so important this time your highness?" Sharpay stood up and went to the fridge, capping the juice with a flourish and putting it away slowly.

"There, you happy now princess?" The rest of the conversation became unintelligible as the two girls started yelling, trying to be heard over the other.

"Stop!" Ryan pulled Maddie and Sharpay to the living room and pushed the two of them onto the couch. The girls sat there, dumbfounded as they stared at Ryan with his hand massaging his right temple.

"You two have been fighting over everything you can think of and it has to stop now. I have the biggest headache in the world and it started on Monday." He went to get a bottle of aspirin leaving the two girls to calm down. Ryan returned to see them still staring into space, vacant looks on their face.

"This is going to stop right now. Ever since the whole Troy thing happened, you two have been getting into arguments about the stupidest things. She doesn't fold her clothes right, she didn't help me with my homework, she didn't cap the juice." He finished with a glare.

"I'm sorry Ryan." Maddie said softly. Ryan put his hands on his hips and continued to glare at the both of them.

"I'm sorry Ryan is not going to save your butts this time. Now apologize…to each other." Ryan watched as they slowly turned to the other and offered their apologies.

"Now promise me that you won't fight about everything."

"But Ryan!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"No butts. Promise me, before you drive me insane." He sat between the girls and put his head back. Sharpay and Maddie each lay their heads on Ryan's shoulders and hugged him.

"We're really sorry Ryan. We promise no more fights, just for our big brother." They continued to speak in unison.

"You need to stop doing that. It's kind of creepy." They all shared a laugh for a minute until Ryan turned the TV on and they sat back and watched a movie.

_The next day_

To prove to Ryan that they were not going to fight anymore, Sharpay and Maddie both insisted that he drive them to the mall. He reluctantly agreed to drive them but they would have to buy him lunch. Ryan already knew that they were going to drag him around and make him their pack mule. If he was going to willingly degrade himself he would at least get a free meal out of it.

"Come on Ryan, you move so slowly." Sharpay said excitedly as she spotted a sale going on in one of the stores. Removing a box from in front of his face, Ryan was about to protest when Maddie replaced the box.

"No complaining. Only another thirty minutes until your lunch break." Maddie whispered to the box. With that, Ryan was left standing next to the dressing room with clothing draped across his arms.

"Hey Ryan!" Gabriella snuck up behind Ryan and yelled into his ear. He threw his hands up to his ears to stop them from ringing, causing all of the clothes to drop to the floor. Turning around slowly, he came face to face with none other than Gabriella Montez.

"You really have to stop doing that." Ryan rubbed his ears as Gabriella helped him gather the fallen clothing.

"I'm sorry Ryan. You looked lonely so I thought you could use some company." Gabi smiled at him as she draped the last shirt over his arm.

"So what are you doing here anyway, where's Sharpay and Maddie?" Gabriella looked around the store half-heartedly; sneaking looks back at Ryan as he looked around as well.

"They must be someplace, I'm a temporary clothes rack for prospective outfits." Sharpay returned with Maddie close behind. They began to pick through the outfits on Ryan's arms and put back the one's they didn't like.

"Maddie can you try this green one on? I need to get a good look at it from the back." Sharpay held up a hangar and Maddie stepped into a nearby changing room.

"That's the good thing about being identical, we're each other's mirrors." Maddie stepped out of the room and twirled in place to give Sharpay an idea of what it would look like on her.

"Yeah that's good, ok Ryan everything on the right arm goes back. Left arm is what we're keeping." Sharpay and Maddie led him to the cash register as Gabriella followed behind, amused at the sibling interaction. After they paid for the clothing they stepped out of the store.

"Hey Ryan, did you want to grab some lunch with me? I don't want to eat by myself." Gabriella asked as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Ryan took one look at his sisters before handing them the bags and taking Gabi's arm.

"Now you two be good girls for me, okay?" Ryan spoke to them as if they were children. They nodded there heads and Ryan left them alone, taking Gabriella toward the food court.

"Aww, they're cute together." Maddie said as she and Sharpay watched them leave. Sharpay just rolled her eyes and picked up the bags that Ryan had left there.

"I guess he deserves a break for putting up with us all week." Sharpay sighed dramatically before breaking into giggles with Maddie. During their bout of hysteria, Troy Bolton took notice of the two girls laughing in the middle of the mall. Still not sure what he thought of the two girls, he tried to sneak off unseen but was unsuccessful. They both took notice of the retreating boy and called out to him. He reluctantly turned and greeted them as if he had just seen them.

"Oh hey, what are you two doing here?" He put his hand behind his neck in embarrassment when he noticed the shopping bags. 'Of course, shopping. What else dummy?' Troy berated himself in his head.

"Oh we were just hanging out, buying some things. Ryan just ran off with Gabi so we're all alone." Sharpay slowly drew closer to Troy. Noticing the shrinking distance between the two, Maddie also moved closer to the boy as a silent challenge.

"Yeah, all alone. Just two girls in the big, bad mall. I think we need a man to accompany us. In case someone mugs us or something." Maddie looped her arm through Troy's as he gulped audibly. Sharpay looped her arm through his other arm and looked up at him.

"Please mister? I'm scared." She gave him the lost puppy look and he knew he couldn't say no.

"I guess so. Where to ladies?" Troy was stuck in an uncomfortable position and he knew it. They led him to another store where he took over Ryan's position of clothes rack.

"This isn't quite what I had in mind." Troy complained as his arms grew tired from the weight.

"Suck it up Bolton. If our brother can last for five hours you can last for at least ten minutes." Sharpay added a skirt to the pile on his right arm. It had in fact only been ten minutes.

"Yeah Troy, I thought you were a big strong man." Maddie teased him as she also added more clothing to his right arm. With his manhood in question, his arms raised slightly as he set out to prove that he was the best clothes rack in the world.

"That's a sight I thought I'd never see." Ryan joked as he saw Troy with clothes draped on his arms; his chest puffed out to exaggerate his strength. Gabriella clung to Ryan's arm as they walked into the shop together.

"Oh, you're back. I guess it's time to go. Troy, right arm goes back on the racks." Sharpay walked towards the cash register as Maddie put one last skirt on his left arm and followed her sister to the checkout. Paying for the items, the group of friends decided to leave the mall together.

"That was a lot of fun. We should do it again sometime." Maddie joked as Troy groaned.

"Oh suck it up Bolton." Ryan joked as he and Gabi swung their arms together.

"Well you two are being awfully friendly." Sharpay had just noticed how they had been clinging to each other the entire time. Ryan held the door open for the girls and Troy who was deemed bag boy.

"Thank you Ryan. I'll call you later ok?" Gabi waved goodbye as she walked to where her mother was waiting for her. He returned the wave and smiled happily as she drove away.

"You two are so cute together." Maddie said again as they crossed the parking lot. Just then a car pulled out of a stall quickly and gunned the engine down the road. Not seeing around the corner, Sharpay came face to face with the fast approaching headlights of a speeding car.

"Sharpay!" Maddie, Troy, and Ryan yelled as the car hit her and sent her sprawling across the pavement.

_A/N: Ooh, biggest cliffhanger ever. I have decided to make this fic weekly. Updates will come every Tuesday or Wednesday depending on when I have a day off from work. Hopefully I can stick to the schedule. Also, check my profile for a new idea that came up in my head the other day. I need to know if I should devote more time to those ideas or not. Suggestions, comments, questions, whatever. PM me or send me an e-mail. Peace out._


	11. When the Night Feels My Song

Chapter 10: When the Night Feels My Song

_A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing. My mom is getting better and she is no longer in the hospital. Sorry this update is a day late...I had to cover for one of my co-workers cause he decided not to show up one day. Grr. The next update will be on Monday night or Tuesday morning, depending on how long it takes me to write it._

The world slowed to a crawl as Sharpay stared in horror at the quickly approaching headlights. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion except for her. She turned her head to the left as she saw Maddie, Ryan, and Troy running in her direction; they were yelling to tell her to watch out. She turned back to the car to see the driver. He clenched his teeth as he slammed on the brakes in a desperate attempt to stop the car. She wondered why her life hadn't flashed in front of her eyes. It wouldn't have taken very long anyway, she was only sixteen. A steady beeping that she had thought was a buzzing in her head became more incessant as the car drew closer. Her eyes flew open the instant the car hit and she was awake. A quick look around found her lying in a hospital bed, the lights dimmed around her. Bringing her hand up to her chest, she clutched the thin material of the hospital gown and felt the rapid beating of her heart; the beeping had been her heart monitor. She realized then that it had been a nightmare of the accident.

"Are you okay?" A nurse asked as she poked her head into the room. Sharpay nodded slowly, her throat was dry and she was unable to speak. She gestured for a cup of water and the nurse brought one up to her lips. Taking a few sips to get some moisture back in her mouth, she thanked the nurse with a raspy 'thank you.'

"If you need anything at all, just push that button right there. Okay sweetie?" She smiled at her and patted her hand before leaving the room. Sharpay eased back into the pillows and tried to find a comfortable position to sit in. There was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep after her nightmare. She counted again in her head how many times she had seen herself get hit by that car. The count was at six. In the four days since she was rushed to the hospital in the back of an ambulance she had passed in and out of consciousness several times. She had no recollection of what had happened after the crash. She didn't wake up until the day after the crash since she had been put under anesthesia. She did recall what had happened immediately after she had awoken.

_Three days ago_

Sharpay's eyes fluttered open as someone gently shook her shoulder. A thick fog clouded her brain as she tried to discern who it was that was shaking her awake. Her identical sister stood in front of her with a smile on her face and a teddy bear in her arms.

"Hey there sleepy, welcome back to the real world." Maddie said as she pulled her sister into a hug.

"We thought you were going to die." Maddie couldn't stifle the sob that escaped her lips at the memory of the previous day. She pulled out of the hug to look her sister over. She looked so small, sitting in the large bed with tubes and wires connecting her to various machines in the room. Her leg was braced and her left arm was in a sling. A tear leaked out of the corner of Maddie's eye as she lightly touched the bandage over her right eye.

"Maddie, can you back up a little bit?" Ryan asked her gently as he grabbed her arm.

"Why? I can't be worried about my sister that I just met?" Maddie glared at Ryan as he pulled her towards a chair.

"No you can be worried; you were standing on her breathing tube." Ryan and Maddie looked back to Sharpay who was trying to recover from her lack of oxygen.

"Oh, sorry Shar." Maddie apologized and hid behind her hands sheepishly. Ryan walked over to his other sister and wrapped her in a hug, careful not to pinch any tubes.

"What happened Ryan?" Sharpay asked suddenly. Ryan stepped back and looked at her worriedly.

"You were hit by a car. It wasn't too serious but you did break a few bones. You also had a concussion and the doctors were afraid that you had cracked your skull when you hit the ground. Luckily, you didn't but you still have to stay in bed for a few days because they want to make sure that you're okay." Sharpay stared out the window at the gray clouds floating outside; a light drizzle had started.

"Sharpay, are you listening?" She snapped her head back to Ryan and was met with the worried looks of her two siblings.

"I'm fine; I was just watching the rain outside." Sharpay laid back in her bed, still groggy from the drugs still in her system.

"Is she awake?" Troy walked into the room then with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a big balloon in the other. A smile lit up Sharpay's face when she saw Troy put the flowers in a vase and tie the balloon to a chair. He quickly crossed the room and pulled her into a comforting hug. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and pulled back from her.

"You gave us all a scare yesterday." Troy said as he held her hand in his, drawing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." Sharpay whispered as she closed her eyes; relishing in the warmth of Tory's hand.

"Don't be. This wasn't your fault. The driver of the car didn't see you there and you didn't see him until it was too late. Its nobodies fault." Troy explained to her as she nodded her head.

"I know, it's just…I should have been paying attention." She gripped Troy's hand tighter as a sharp pain streaked through her brain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Troy got worried as he took note of the pain etched across her face as well as the increased pressure she put on his hand.

"I'm fine, just a really strong headache. Stop asking if I'm okay. The question is getting annoying." She released the strong hold she had on Troy's hand as the pain subsided.

"Well if you really are okay, me and Ryan are going to head down to the cafeteria. I'm starving." Maddie said as she pulled Ryan up by his shirt sleeve and led him out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"We just ate Maddie, you can't be hungry again." Ryan complained as he pulled his shirt out of her grasp.

"I know, it just looked like they needed some time alone." She stated as she pressed the button to signal for an elevator.

"Weren't you just fighting with her over who got to date Troy just a couple of days ago?" Ryan was confused to the sudden change in her motives.

"There's something deeper going on between the two of them, I can see it in her eyes. Plus she told me that she thinks she might be falling in love with him." Maddie didn't turn to see the look on Ryan's face. A bell chimed and the doors to the elevator squeaked open. Maddie stepped inside and Ryan followed her in, dumbfounded at the new information.

"Close your mouth unless you want to catch flies." Maddie pushed his mouth closed with her finger and then pushed the button labeled '2' and the doors closed.

"She told you she was falling in love with him?" Ryan was still in shock as the elevator descended.

"Yes, there are some things that she can only trust with me. I being a girl and all." Maddie rolled her eyes as Ryan began pacing in the small space.

"What about you, don't you still like him?" Ryan stopped pacing and turned around to get the truth.

"I still like him but I only thought he was cute. Whenever we hung out it was like talking to my brother…my other brother…you know what I mean." Maddie stumbled at explaining her new platonic relationship with the basketball boy.

"So that's it, the fight is over? You don't like Troy like that anymore?" Ryan breathed a sigh of relief when Maddie nodded in response.

"Good, I didn't want to have to beat him up for breaking both of my sister's hearts." They arrived on the second floor and they exited the elevator and headed to the cafeteria for some dessert.

_Upstairs in Sharpay's room_

Troy pulled a chair up to Sharpay's bedside as he continued to hold her hand.

"Troy? Can you get me another blanket? I'm getting cold." Sharpay squeezed his hand as he got up to comply with her request.

"Your hands were feeling a little cold." He spread the other blanket over her and tucked her in so that her hands were beneath the covers as well.

"So I was thinking about what happened last week." Troy began as Sharpay closed her eyes to rest.

"When you get better and you're out of the hospital, I'd like to take you to dinner." Sharpay opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to see Troy looking down at the floor.

"Like on a date?" Sharpay asked as he looked anywhere but at her.

"It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to." Sharpay snaked her arm from underneath the blanket and pulled his chin up so that he would look at her.

"I want it to." Troy leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yeah I really want it to." Sharpay laughed softly as they broke apart.

"I'm gonna go home, my mom wanted me home by six." Troy got up from his seat and put the chair back in the corner.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow." Troy came back to her and gave her another kiss.

"Promise?" She asked him with her eyes closed.

"I promise, now get some rest." With that Troy left her room and she quickly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_Present day_

That was three days ago and everyone had come to visit her at some point. Her room had quickly filled up with flowers and get well soon balloons. She was recovering nicely according to the doctor and she would be released the next day. The only problem she had was the ache in her joints from lying in a bed for four days and the nightmare that she had when she went to sleep. The doctor told her that the nightmare is a side effect of the concussion and that the brain was just stuck in a repeat during those last moments before the crash. The nightmares would go away after her brain healed from the injury that it had sustained.

"I'm not getting anymore sleep tonight, I may as well just watch some TV." Sharpay said to her empty room as she clicked the small wall unit on and watched the late night programming. She stayed that way for a few hours until she felt drowsy and fell asleep just as the sun started rising outside of her windows.

_A/N: No humungous cliffhanger after this chapter. I think I gave enough of you heart attacks after the last one. I think I'm going to bring London into this fic in the next couple of chapters. Also, I have another idea for a Suite Life fic based on my experiences with working in a hotel. It will be rated M since that's what everything that happens in life is like. Check my profile for my other ideas. Peace out._


	12. London Calling

Chapter 11: London Calling

_A/N: Well the wait is over. My new laptop actually came on tuesday but it took me a couple of days to get used to it. It's so crazy! Money well spent that's all I have to say. Following this chapter this story will go back to being updated weekly. Tuesday or Wednesday depending on work and college. Or the waves. Anyway...a few of you caught what I was trying to do and you guessed right. I don't remember who it was, I'll have to check my reviews later._

Life slowly returned to normal after Sharpay was released from the hospital. Maddie and Ryan talked to each other in the corner of her exam room as the doctor performed his last checks before releasing her. She had a pink cast on her leg and a sling for her arm which was wrapped in bandages. Sharpay insisted on the pink cast saying that it matched most of her wardrobe.

"Well Miss Evans, unless there's anything else you wanted to ask me you can head home now." He looked at her as she thought of something to ask him.

"Nothing off the top of my head, thank you very much Doctor Johnson." She smiled happily as he gave her a pat on her shoulder and turned to leave the room. When he was gone, Ryan pushed a wheelchair toward the bed as Maddie helped her off the bed and into the seat.

"Come on let's get out of here. If I have to spend another minute here I think that I'll go crazy." Sharpay tugged on her brother's sleeve to get him to start moving.

"Yes master." Ryan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her. He rolled her out of the room down the hall to the elevator. After a few steps out the door he stopped and backed toward the room. Peering inside, he saw Maddie standing there looking out the window while absentmindedly rubbing her arm.

"Hey Maddie, you coming?" He asked her, bringing her out of her reverie. She quickly snapped her head back to the door where Ryan gave her a puzzled look.

"You ok?" He asked. It wasn't something totally out of character for her to do so he wasn't too worried about it.

"Yeah I'm fine; I was just thinking about…things." She shrugged and made her way out of the room to join her siblings in the hallway.

"I don't know about you but I am itching to get out of here so can we kind of step on it." Sharpay said impatiently. Maddie smiled at her sister. It was such a Sharpay thing to say.

"You're just lucky you're in that wheelchair or I wouldn't take that tone from you missy." Maddie joked back with her. The elevators closed and they began their descent to the lobby. It was there in the main waiting area where Troy was waiting for them. He made his way over to the trio as they exited the elevator.

"Hey Sharpay, how are you feeling today?" He asked as he bent to give her a hug in the wheelchair.

"Well I must be feeling good or else I wouldn't be leaving the hospital." He smirked at the normalcy in her tone and noticed that she really did look better.

"Although, I would feel better if you gave me a kiss…" She looked up at him with a mischievous grin on her face as he mock-grudgingly complied. Ryan looked on horrified as his baby sister kissed Troy right in front of his eyes.

"Hey, hey come on. We're in the middle of a hospital." He reminded them. While all of this was going on, no one noticed the twinge of sadness and jealousy that streaked across Maddie's face for a brief moment. It was quickly replaced by the same face that Ryan had on his face.

"Yeah cut it out you two, I'm going to end up with diabetes watching you." Everyone stared at her as an awkward silence followed her statement.

"You know, diabetes…the thing you get when you eat a lot of sugar…and you guys are all sweet…ugh I need to hang out with smarter people." Maddie laughed as she walked ahead of them.

"Oh, haha. I get it now." Ryan said after she left them. Sharpay just raised her eyebrows at him and he shrugged.

"Ok, I don't get it. I was just trying to make her feel better." Troy ignored him and spoke to Sharpay.

"Come on, I'll help you to your car." He took the wheelchair from Ryan and left him standing in the middle of the lobby trying to figure out Maddie's joke.

The drive home was uneventful and uncomfortably quiet. Sharpay sighed wistfully as she looked out the window at the passing scenery. Maddie was silently thinking about the phone call that she had with a friend from Boston.

_That phone call_

Maddie was sitting at her computer typing a paper for a class when her cell phone went off. She looked at the screen before answering, a smile crossing her face when she read the message. 'London Calling' It said. She quickly answered the phone, happy to hear from her beast friend.

"Hi London! What's up?" Maddie said into the phone excitedly.

"Hey Maddie guess what!" London answered her just as excited. There was only the sound of breathing on both ends of the phone.

"Are you there Maddie?" London asked after a few moments.

"Yeah, I'm still here. I thought you were going to tell me something."

"Huh?" London answered, clearly confused.

"You said guess what so I just waited for you to tell me." Maddie explained to her.

"Right, you have to guess first." Maddie sighed irritably.

"I don't have time for games London. I have to go to the hospital pretty soon so just tell me." London didn't need to ask why she was going to the hospital, she had heard the whole story during one of there weekly phone conversations.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Next weekend there's this thing in LA and I was thinking of stopping over in Mexico to come see you." Maddie stared at the phone, slightly amused by London's explanation.

"London, I'm in NEW Mexico. Really, how many times do I have to remind you?" She shook her head as if London could actually see her.

"I knew that. Isn't that what I said?" Maddie gave up as anything further she might have said would confuse her more. Sometimes Maddie wondered if London was just acting stupid. Nobody could be that clueless right?

"Never mind. So you're really going to come visit me?" If anything, her best friend would be able to cheer her up.

"I promise, I really am coming to visit you. I miss my best friend." And sometimes Maddie wondered how she deserved such a great friend.

"Aww, London. I miss you too." A brief but comfortable silence passed before London started speaking again.

"So, any cute boys there?" Every phone call had to include that question from London. The answer was always the same.

"No London. There is this one guy but he kind of likes my sister." Maddie sighed again as she thought about Troy and how they had been getting along so well.

"It's his loss. Don't worry Maddie, he'll realize soon enough that you are the best person on earth and that he was an idiot for thinking that you're sister is better than you." Maddie smiled brightly at London's compliment.

"Thanks London, you always know how to cheer me up."

"So Maddie, any cute girls there?" London asked her seriously. Maddie stopped what she was doing and looked oddly at her phone.

"Are you trying to tell me something London?" Maddie was also serious in her return question.

"I'm kidding, you totally got freaked out though right?" London was laughing at her over the phone.

"Goodbye London." Maddie exaggerated and rolled her eyes before hanging up.

_Back in the car_

Maddie still wasn't sure about what London had said. Sharpay and Troy were happy together and she didn't want to be a bad sister and try to break them up. But she still did like Troy. It hurt her on the inside when she acted indifferent about Sharpay's seeing Troy. She was torn between her need to be a good sister and her attraction to her sister's boyfriend. Why does this have to be so hard?

"Home, sweet home." Ryan said as he parked the car in the driveway. Maddie helped Sharpay out of the car as Ryan gathered her things and held the door open for them.

"Oh, I'm so glad that my baby girl is out of the hospital." Their mother appeared in the living room and moved to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you there. I had this meeting with this lady that wants me to design her wedding dress. Total bitch." The triplets each put their hands up to their mouths and gasped.

"Mother, language." Sharpay scolded her. If it was one thing about their mother, she loved her children to death but didn't really know how to behave like a mother. She was hardly seventeen when she had them herself so she was still acting a bit like a teenager.

"I don't scold you when I catch you kids talking like that." She put her hands on her hips and eyed them carefully.

"Oh, umm…mom." Maddie said carefully. She was not quite comfortable in calling her mom though she was getting used to it with each day.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked absently as she picked at something on the edge of her shirt.

"A friend of mine from Boston is going to come visit me next weekend. Is it ok if she comes over?" Three pairs of eyes to look at Maddie skeptically.

"You're friend is going to fly all the way from Boston to New Mexico just to come visit you? I wish I had friends like that." Sharpay said.

"Well London is doing this thing in LA and then she is going to stop here on the way back." The staring continued as what she had said sank in.

"London. You mean London Tipton. The heiress of that hotel that you work at. You're friends with her?" Their mother asked incredulously.

"She's kind of my best friend. We've been through a lot." Maddie said as she remembered all the good times she had with London.

"Oh my God! I wonder if she would wear one of my dresses! It'll be all over the news. Oh I have to go get something ready." Their mother left and started humming as she hurried toward her office.

"Our mom is so crazy." Ryan said as he plopped himself into a couch.

_A/N: Hopefully that was worth the wait. It wasn't as long as I originally thought it was going to be because I had to cut the end off. It's going to the next chapter because it fits better there. So if this chapter ended abruptly to you that was the reason. I really appreciate the reviews and the warm reception that this fic is recieving. Over 10,000 hits! That is a huge number. Maybe not for some people but it is for me. Thanks 10,000 times. Peace out._


	13. Stir It Up

Chapter 12: Stir It Up

_A/N: So I lied and totally missed last week's update. I was busy with a bunch of things and didn't have the time. I also decided to split this chapter in two. On a side note, last chapter didn't do as well as I had hoped. Though everyone says that they like the story, I get the feeling that maybe some of you aren't happy about something in the story. Sorry. I try my best to listen to suggestions but I'm an idiot sometimes so bare with me. I also think that this story gets bumped off the first page so fast that people don't realize that I've updated. Put the story on alert or on your favorties so that you'll know when I update._

Excitement. That was the one word that described what Maddie was feeling for the rest of the week as she waited for her best friend, London, to arrive. Sharpay and Ryan sat rather amusedly at the dining room table as Maddie recounted another tale of herself and the heiress in one of their many mishaps.

"And then boom! The clothes rack fell down and broke the door knob. We were locked in there for hours." Maddie slapped her hand on the table to emphasize the crash.

"So you were stuck in a closet with London Tipton for a few hours. What did you do to pass the time?" Ryan asked her.

"Well we tried calling someone but we couldn't get good reception in the closet. So I put London on my shoulders so that she could call someone. I guess she lost track of what she was doing because her battery died before she could tell her anything." Maddie said with a laugh.

"So when London gets here tomorrow are you going to totally blow us off and hang with her all day?" Sharpay asked her. She reached up to scratch her head but couldn't because her arm was still in the sling.

"Ryan, scratch." Sharpay commanded. He immediately reached up with his hand and scratched the top of her head.

"You know, only one of your hands is in a sling." Ryan told her when she sighed with contentment.

"What's your point?" She glared at Ryan for being insensitive. He grudgingly continued to scratch that itchy spot on her head that she couldn't reach.

"I was thinking that we would all hang out together. London is a great person deep down. She may be shallow and conceited or snobby but she really doesn't mean it. There are times when she is the nicest person on the planet and you wonder why you ever thought she was mean in the first place." Maddie sighed wistfully when she finished talking about her friend.

"Jeez Maddie, if you love her so much, why don't you marry her?" Ryan suggested jokingly. Sharpay and Ryan both broke into laughter while Maddie flushed noticeably. Noticing her discomfort, Sharpay hit Ryan on the arm and glared at him.

"You insensitive jerk. That's her best friend you're talking about." Ryan stopped laughing immediately and began to look sheepish. He muttered an apology as he rubbed his arm where Sharpay had hit him.

"So you were locked in the closet. Did you finally get out of the closet?" Sharpay winked at Ryan to signal her brilliant play on words. In true Ryan fashion, the wordplay went over his head and left him clueless.

"Are you suggesting that I'm a closet lesbian?" Maddie turned Sharpay in her barstool so that they were eye to eye. It was Sharpay's turn to be uncomfortable as Maddie stared into her sister's eyes, daring her to answer.

"Of course not! It was just a joke Maddie, lighten up." Ryan stood up and put his arms over their shoulders.

"Now girls, no fighting. Remember, you promised." They apologized to each other and Ryan pulled them into a hug.

"What would you girls do without me?" Ryan asked his sisters while they were still in a hug.

"We would be able to breathe for one." Sharpay said as she pulled out of Ryan's hug. His hugs tended to be suffocating as he pulled both of them close to his chest.

"And we would be able to have whole conversations without having to stop to explain things." Maddie interjected dryly. Ryan gasped at her.

"Touché."

_Next day_

London gave the directions to the Evan's residence to her limousine driver and sat back to enjoy her ride. She was very excited to finally see her friend after being separated for three months. She pushed the button that lowered the glass partition so that she could speak with the driver.

"Joe, how much longer until we get there?" Joe glanced at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Aren't you impatient today Ms. Tipton. You just got into the limo a minute ago." He pointed out the window to show her that they hadn't even started moving yet.

"Oh, right. Wake me up before we get there, I'm tired." She pushed the button again and the partition began to rise.

"Yes Ms. Tipton." He rolled his eyes at the silly girl.

Thirty minutes on the road saw them pulling into a quiet suburban district. Joe had woken up London by taking a turn sharply; causing her head to smash into the window she was leaning against. She rubbed her eyes groggily before she instantly perked up when she remembered what it was she was doing.

"We will be there in five minutes Ms. Tipton, I hope you're ready." Joe called back to her. London busied herself in front of the mirror, fixing her hair and makeup so that she would look presentable. The blow to the head didn't slow her down in the least. It was as if it never even happened.

"Joe, do I look okay?" London asked him when he was stopped at a red light.

"You look fine Ms. Tipton." He answered without taking his eyes off of the road.

"You didn't even look." She accused him as she stuck her head through the lowered partition.

"You always look beautiful, no matter what." London smiled and sat back in her seat.

"Aww thanks Joe."

"We're here." Joe said as he parked the limo in the driveway. He circled the car to London's door and held it open as she stepped out. Maddie, who had been watching from a window, appeared in the doorway.

"Hey London, long time no see." Maddie said as she walked down the driveway. She quickly pulled London into a hug which was readily returned.

"I missed you so much. It's so boring at the hotel because you're gone. Maddie you know that you're my best and only friend right?" London asked her.

"Promise me you'll come back soon."

"London, you have plenty of other friends. I'll be back for summer break don't worry about that." Joe cleared his throat to bring the girls' attention back to him.

"Now if that will be all Ms. Tipton, I'll have your things sent here soon. I'll be back on Monday to take you home." Joe gestured to London to go with Maddie.

"Ok, bye Joe." She said, hugging the family driver. After hugging London, Joe shook Maddie's hand.

"Ms. Fitzpatrick, always a pleasure." Maddie hugged Joe as well.

"Come on Joe, I keep telling you to call me Maddie." A small grin crossed his lips as he waved goodbye to them and he turned to leave. They waved back to him as he backed out of the driveway and drove off into the distance.

"So is he here?" London got right to the point as soon as Joe was out of sight.

"Who?"

"The guy that you're crushing on. You know, the one that's going out with your sister." London waited for Maddie to answer her.

"No, Troy is not here. But we are going to meet him and the rest of our friends for dinner and a movie." At the mention of going out, London immediately got excited.

"Ooh, a night on the town." London started dancing in the middle of the driveway.

"Come on party girl, let me introduce you to the family." Maddie pulled London into the house and into the living room. Sharpay was sprawled out on the couch, a fluffy pillow holding her leg up. Ryan was flipping through channels on their big TV, not paying attention to what was on the screen.

"Ryan, can you just keep it on one channel, you're giving me a headache." Sharpay put her arm over her eyes to stop the flashing images from aggravating her headache anymore.

"Hey guys, guess who's here." Maddie called into the living room. Sharpay sat up in the couch and turned to look at who it was. Ryan continued to flip through channels, absentmindedly saying 'in a minute.'

"Hello, you're London Tipton. I'm Sharpay, Maddie's long lost twin sister." Ryan stopped his channel surfing and turned off the TV.

"Twin, last time I checked we were triplets." Ryan interjected.

"A minor technicality. That's Ryan, our brother." Ryan waved from where he was sitting. Nobody made an effort to move or continue the conversation at that point.

"Well, this is awkward, I'll show you my room London." Maddie pulled London upstairs as Sharpay hobbled off the couch to follow them. With nothing better to do, Ryan dropped the remote on the couch and also followed them.

"Maddie, that girl looks exactly like you." London whispered to her.

"I already told you, we're triplets. It's almost the same thing as twins, like Zack and Cody." London gave her a confused look as if she still didn't comprehend what she was saying.

"They're twins? I didn't notice." Maddie rolled her eyes and opened the door to her bedroom. They each sat on the bed and were about to speak when Sharpay hobbled her way into the room and plopped onto the bed beside Maddie.

"Sharpay, what are you doing?" Maddie asked as Sharpay rolled over so that she was on her back.

"Joining you for girl talk, what else?" Not wanting to start another fight, she shrugged and didn't say anything.

"So where are we going tonight?" London asked them when they were all settled.

"Well first we're going to Taylor's dad's restaurant and then whatever after that." Ryan answered first as he entered the bedroom and took a seat on the floor.

"Uh, Ryan. Girl talk." Sharpay said as she kicked him lightly with her good foot.

"What, I haven't heard anything girly yet so it's still safe. Plus I'm bored so I don't care." He answered while pushing Sharpay's feet out of his face.

"So this guy Josh, like, totally looked at me the other day. He is so cute but sometimes I get the feeling that he doesn't know I exist." Maddie started a random conversation in hopes of getting rid of their nosy brother.

"You don't even know anyone named Josh. Nice try though." Ryan said as he played with the fringe on the bed. Maddie got up off the bed and pulled Ryan out the door. She slammed the door in his face and locked it so that he couldn't get back in.

"Fine, but be ready by five thirty or I'm leaving without you three." He smirked to himself and his ability at getting a rise out of her.

_A/N: First off, Joe the limo driver was modeled after the limo driver of the same name from the Prnicess Diaries. Why was I watching that movie? I have no clue. But he was pretty cool and I needed to get London to the house somehow. I also need a name for Taylor's dad and his restaurant. I would also like to hear your feedback on the Maddie/London pairing. Although it is unconventional, I often joke about it in my writing. There are also many scenes within the show that point toward it being a possibility. Don't hate me please. Peace out._


	14. The End?

The End?

This story for all intents and purposes is finished in my eyes. The story doesn't lead anywhere and I don't see myself adding to it in the future. If you would like to take over authoring the story, leave a review and we can chat later about the details. I'm sorry if you're disappointed but if you really like the story, leave a review and start typing.


End file.
